Adeus
by Li Morgan
Summary: Um último encontro...um último momento...adeus... Yaoi ItaNaru


- Eu tenho que ir – Itachi falou calmamente, vendo o loiro ainda ajoelhado, ofegante no chão, assimilando aquele poder que lhe

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem mais, perdi no pôquer para Masashi Kishimoto, mas quase posso provar que ele estava roubando. Afinal, quando eu penso em "vou ter aquele corpo", não é para os fins psicóticos de Orochimaru.**

Essa é uma fic **YAOI**, que quer dizer: dois meninos lindos juntos fazendo coisinhas pervertidas um com o outro! É by Li Morgan, esperavam o que? Surgiu ao ler os últimos capítulos do Manga, 400 para cá (mais um motivo para odiar Masashi Kishimoto).

Contem Lemon, se não curtem, tchau!

Não aceito falta de educação, não obriguei ninguém a ler, então se seguirem, que seja por sua conta e risco!

--

**Adeus**

**--**

- Eu tenho que ir – Itachi falou calmamente, vendo o loiro ajoelhado, ofegando no chão, assimilando o poder que lhe dera – eu tenho algo muito importante para resolver.

Naruto viu Itachi se virar, nunca antes o vira com aquela expressão, e então entendeu: Aquele era o fim, e o desgraçado nem para lhe dizer adeus!

- Entendo – Naruto falou se erguendo, suprimindo com sua força de vontade o tremor que abalava seu corpo, envolvendo aquela parte de Itachi com seu chakra e a mantendo afastada por enquanto – então esse é o fim. Esse é nosso adeus.

Itachi olhou sobre o ombro, algo no tom de Naruto fazia aquilo ser ainda mais doloroso, algo na forma como o loiro parecia indiferente a isso, compreensivo quando no fundo, não desejava que fosse.

- Eu devo isso a ele – falou Itachi.

A risada baixa de Naruto ecoou pela caverna, sem nenhum humor, mostrando que o loiro ocultava-se completamente. Mostrando o verdadeiro resultado de seu treinamento, mostrando aquela face que Itachi aprendera a amar e odiar. Aquela que lembrava tanto a sua própria face quando refletida. Se continuasse assim, jamais saberia se Naruto sofria ou se alegrava pela separação.

- Eu destruí a vida dele – Itachi falou mais uma vez, queria ver os olhos de Naruto, precisava ver que ele sentiria sua falta, que ele discordava com seu modo de pensar, queria que Naruto lutasse por ele como lutaria por Sasuke, tinha que ter pelo menos essa certeza, de que era amado por aquele loiro, como o amava. Será que Naruto não entendia que era doloroso? – eu tirei tudo dele e fiz isso tantas vezes, de tantas formas, que somente com minha morte eu...

- Não precisa explicar, Itachi – Naruto falou ainda de costas e então olhou sobre o ombro, os olhos brilhavam quase cruelmente – essa é sua vida, sua decisão, eu nada tenho haver com isso. Você não pediu minha opinião, então não aja como se eu tivesse pedido os seus motivos. Eu não desejo sabê-los, não desejo nada de você!

Itachi rosnou de leve e então viu Naruto olhar para frente novamente, dando o primeiro passo que o levaria pra longe dali, para longe dele.

- Você não foi o primeiro homem com que me deitei – Naruto lembrou mordaz – nem será o último. Adeus, Uchiha Itachi, foi divertido.

Itachi contraiu os olhos e então se moveu, pegando Naruto e o empurrando contra a parede de pedra, mantendo-o preso com seu corpo, forçando o loiro a o encarar.

- Quer uma última vez? – Naruto perguntou – pelos velhos tempos?

Itachi contraiu os olhos antes de punir aquela boca carnuda e insolente com a sua. Colou-as em um beijo que não dava nada, apenas exigia. Punia Naruto por rir daquilo que haviam tido, por esfregar na cara dele que não era dele, por insinuar que estaria bem. Por o colocar no mesmo patamar dos amantes pagos que tivera durante seu treinamento com Jiraya.

Enquanto o beijava, afastava as roupas, abrindo a jaqueta, tirando-a mas mantendo a capa em seu lugar, Naruto, como sempre, não usava nada por baixo da jaqueta. Tocou o peito e mamilos de Naruto com a mesma firmeza e crueldade com que tomava sua boca, sentindo que Naruto correspondia com insolência, abaixou a calça dele, empurrando-a para baixo com as mãos até pisar sobre o fundilho e erguer uma das pernas de Naruto. Foi então que abriu sua própria calça, apenas para libertar a ereção que já latejava comprimida por ela, era sempre assim, bastava ver Naruto, bastava tocar Naruto, e já estava pronto para o possuir. Sem nenhuma piedade, ergueu as duas pernas de Naruto e o penetrou.

Naruto gritou de dor, e isso fez Itachi sorrir, tomando novamente os lábios que havia se afastados dos seus por causa da dor. Usava força para meter seu pênis dentro daquele ânus estreito. Normalmente o preparava ternamente, normalmente o lubrificava bem, para só então escorregar para dentro daquele corpo quente, dando tanto prazer quanto recebia, hoje porem, não seria terno, não seria paciente, não depois da forma como Naruto o provocara. Mesmo que sentisse a carne de Naruto rasgar, mesmo que sentisse o sangue do loiro lubrificando sua invasão, não pararia. Enterrou-se dentro de Naruto, e então saiu e entrou muito rápido, gerando outro grito de dor, e um gemido longo em si mesmo.

Aquele loiro insolente agarrava seus ombros, não o empurrando, mas o mantinha próximo, estava gostando daquilo, mesmo que sentisse dor. Isso entendia de Naruto, ele tinha uma ótima assimilação de dor, e se curava mais rápido do que o normal. Por isso sabia que não faria danos permanentes no corpo dele.

Naruto se recusava a gemer de prazer, mesmo que o sentisse tomando conta dele enquanto Itachi o invadia selvagemente, fazendo esse prazer aumentar vertiginosamente. Itachi sempre fora gentil com ele, delicado e paciente nas muitas vezes que o tomara. Nunca fizera as pressas, nunca sem deliciosas preliminares, e agora, sendo tomado praticamente à força, sem qualquer cuidado, sentia que seu coração ia romper. Itachi estava o tomando, mas depois se vestiria e iria embora, para a morte, o abandonado, como se tudo que tinham tido, como se tudo que eram um para o outro, tudo que Naruto sacrificara para manter aquilo em segredo, como Itachi pedira, como se fosse apenas sexo, apenas folhas ao vento, distrações do estresse.

Itachi sentia que Naruto estava gostando daquilo, sentia pela forma como as pernas douradas envolviam seu corpo, como as mãos apertavam seus ombros, quase se rendendo e o abraçando, como o pênis ereto roçava no tecido de sua camisa, e por isso a levantou, encostando aquela carne latejante em seu abdômen. Os quadris de Naruto se moviam junto com ele, aproveitando as estocadas, abrindo-se para recebê-lo, e sabia que as lágrimas que se formavam naqueles olhos celestes não eram pela dor do início, não eram pela forma como estava sendo tomado. Naruto estava magoado, insultado. Ele podia esconder suas emoções tão bem quanto Itachi, mas era muito mais passional, suas emoções e reações sempre eram mais intensas, mais profundas e fora exatamente isso que fizera Itachi se aproximar, procurando compreensão e carinho naqueles braços. Naruto era sua alma igual, parte dele, a mais frágil e forte, a mais bela.

- Meu kitsune – chamou beijando aqueles lábios com carinho enquanto investia ainda mais rápido.

Naruto gemeu então, mesmo que abafado pelos lábios de Itachi, e se rendeu, agarrando os cabelos negros, agarrando Itachi, abraçando, tocando o máximo possível, aquele era seu Itachi, era o homem que amava, aquele que lhe acariciava, que velava por ele, por quem suspirava e com quem sonhava. E estava amando-o pela última vez...

A dor era como uma espada cravada no peito, mas Naruto tentou ignorá-la, para poder aproveitar aqueles últimos momentos.

- Itachi, meu Itachi – Naruto chamou enterrando o rosto no pescoço do outro quando o beijo acabou, as lágrimas desciam livremente enquanto se rendia ao prazer, enquanto gozava contra a barriga de Itachi, prendendo-o com braços e pernas, pelo menos nesse momento, fundido a ele e esperava que isso fosse o bastante.

Itachi gemeu, enterrando seu rosto nos cabelos loiros, aqueles fios macios e rebeldes, profundamente dourados, como aquele corpo que se prensava contra o dele, roubando-lhe a razão, levando-o ao limite, trazendo-lhe o máximo prazer. Aquela era a única riqueza que tinha em sua vida, seu único contentamento, o corpo de Naruto era seu santuário, onde podia ser ele mesmo, onde era apenas Itachi. Era com Naruto, em seu colo, que se curava, que descansava, era somente ao lado do loiro que se sentia vivo. Por isso gozou mais uma vez dentro daquele corpo que era seu, como uma marca de sua posse, como um lembrete de sua propriedade.

Suas pernas fraquejaram pelo prazer intenso e eles deslizaram juntos para o chão, onde Itachi sentou, ainda dentro de Naruto, ainda com as pernas do loiro envolta dele, ainda com aquele rosto lindo enterrado em seu pescoço, porem enquanto ele estava ofegante pelo prazer, Naruto estava ofegante pelo pranto. Sentia as lágrimas dele deslizando por sua pele, molhando a gola do sobretudo negro com nuvens vermelhas, umedecendo sua camisa. Entristecido, acariciou as costas de Naruto, tentando o fazer relaxar, consolando-o.

- Ah, Itachi – Naruto falou começando a se controlar e se afastando, com o rosto baixo, sem coragem para olhar Itachi, para mostrar sua dor. Se sentiu vazio ao sentir o pênis de Itachi saindo dele, mesmo assim se afastou, colando-se a parede de pedra.

- Naruto, eu...

- Não – Naruto cortou, mas não era uma ordem, era um pedido – não, Itachi...não fale mais nada...não é realmente necessário, e nós dois sabemos disso...pode ir...vá...não...não olhe para trás, Itachi, faça o que tem que fazer...eu vou ficar bem...eu sempre fico...

O sorriso vacilante que viu na boca de Naruto lhe cortou o coração, a resignação, a derrota, era isso que brilhava naqueles olhos azuis agora. Abandono, puro e simples, solidão e dor. E era ele quem as causava. Não pensara nas conseqüências quando se aproximara de Naruto, não pensara em mais nada alem de Naruto. Nada mais existira, nem passado, nem futuro, apenas ele e Naruto. Ocultara isso de si mesmo, alegando que era sua missão, que nada tinha haver com seu romance com o loiro. Enganara a Naruto, mas se enganara também.

- Vá embora – Naruto pediu ferido, se abraçando, tentando se contentar com seus braços a envolvê-lo, a gerar seu próprio calor e ficar feliz por isso, porque jamais teria novamente os de Itachi o envolvendo, ou o calor daquele corpo pálido junto ao seu – apenas...vá...

--

_Ele tinha acabado de completar quatorze anos, e em comemoração, Jiraya lhe oferecera seu primeiro amante do sexo masculino._

_- Mulheres você já conhece – Jiraya dissera sorrindo prepotente – já sabe do que elas gostam e como contentá-las. E parece ter sorte com elas, assim como tem no jogo, o problema, pequeno tolo, é que você não parece realmente gostar delas, então vamos tentar algo diferente no seu aniversário, e talvez disso você realmente goste. Um homem deve se conhecer, Naruto. Um ninja deve saber onde se encontra sua fraqueza e sua força, e apenas aprendendo isso é que pode ocultá-las completamente. Você já é chamado de Ninja das Distrações, vamos juntar Seduções a isso._

_Por isso estava agora todo dolorido e se sentindo vazio. Não que tivesse sido ruim, não fora. Houvera prazer, mais até do que com as mulheres. Se sentira realmente muito bem ao seduzir e tomar aquele jovem de olhos verdes e gatunos, gostara de sentir o sabor daquele pele clara, tão diferente da sua e realmente se fartara naquele corpo acostumado a receber um homem. Tivera imenso prazer, e dera também, sabia pela forma como o garoto gozara, como se agarrara a ele, como se recusara a ir embora quando as horas pagas tinham findado, lhe pedindo mais, espantando-se ao saber que era sua primeira vez e o estimulando com o corpo e boca a lhe dar mais prazer, e Naruto dera e então viera à segunda parte do presente, presente de grego, Naruto pensou, porque Jiraya não havia avisado a nenhum dos dois homens que pagara para ele, que aquela era sua primeira vez e quando estava lá, se refestelando no corpo do menor, fora invadido por um homem mais velho, igualmente bonito, mas impaciente, que o fez gritar de dor ao lhe ensinar como um corpo masculino se sentia ao receber outro homem. Claro que no final tinha sido uma experiência fantástica, mas mesmo assim ,vazia._

_Talvez estivesse agora chorando por sua inocência perdida, pela pureza que se tornara um fardo, mas que era uma parte que gostava em si. Seduções, Jiraya falara, e depois, quando tudo fora feito, dito e repetido, sorrira para ele, orgulhoso da forma como os dois prostitutos haviam o elogiado. Fizera-o brindar a isso com sake, mesmo sabendo que a bebida deixava Naruto nostálgico e pensativo, festejara mais aquele ano, mesmo que Naruto não estivesse acostumado a festejar e então o deixara, como sempre, com seus pensamentos e treinos enquanto ia se divertir com as mulheres, comemorar que seu menino, seu netinho, como dissera, já era homem feito._

_Homem feito, Naruto pensou olhando a lua, depois de ter treinado seu chakra e taijutsu com mil bunshin's, forçando-os a resistirem mesmo depois de vários golpes, forçando-se, mesmo que seu corpo doesse, mesmo que sua alma sangrasse, mesmo que se sentisse mais solitário do que nunca, a continuar, a criar golpes, a repetir até a perfeição todos os golpes e movimentos que já vira Gai e Lee fazendo, repetindo alguns de Neji. _

_Treinou até não ser mais seu aniversário, treinou até a manhã se aproximar, tingindo o céu do leste. Ouvira certa vez que o momento mais escuro era antes do nascer do sol, e pensava se isso era realidade ou filosofia. E então entendeu que realmente se sentia perdido na escuridão, porque sabia que o sol logo chegaria, e essa espera era sofrida, como se nesse momento em que esperava quieto, todas as suas dores, dúvidas e sofrimentos repercutissem dentro dele, sufocando-o._

_Os sons noturnos nunca tinham estado tão assustadores, a paisagem já familiar envolta dele, nunca antes estivera tão sinistra. A solidão tão palpável, e então sentiu que realmente não estava só. Não que ouvisse outra respiração, não que sentisse outro chakra, ou visse outro ser humano, mas sabia que não estava só, que não estivera só em nenhum momento em que tinha estado ali, que não estivera só em nenhum dos momentos em que se afastara de tudo e todos e que isso já fazia algum tempo. Poderia procurar a pessoa que o acompanhava, que o espreitava, com os olhos, mas sabia que seria inútil, poderia também fazer mil bunshin's que corressem em todas as direções até forçar essa pessoa a se mostrar, e deveria fazer exatamente isso, porem confiava que não lhe traria mal, porque não o atacara quando o treinamento acabara e deitara exausto. Deixou-se então olhar o horizonte, sentindo seu coração se alegrar com aquela presença, mesmo que desconhecida._

_- É lindo o nascer do sol, não? – Naruto falou em voz alta, sorrindo e com os olhos fixos no horizonte – é sempre único, sempre novo, como se ele realmente morresse, como se apagasse e depois retornasse, novamente vivo, para morrer mais uma vez. Quase nos faz esquecer que ele sempre está lá, mesmo que esteja do outro lado do planeta e não possamos vê-lo._

_Naruto então suspirou, vendo o sol nascendo, majestoso, começando a iluminar a terra, começando a secar o orvalho da noite e então olhou a lua, que ia perdendo seu brilho, como que ofuscada, desaparecendo do céu conforme ele ia clareando e suspirou mais uma vez._

_- Jiraya disse que eu sou como o sol, que não consegue esconder sua presença, que não oculta seu calor – Naruto se viu falando, mesmo que fosse somente de sua parte, queria uma comunicação, queria conversar com aquela pessoa que o observava, que velava por ele – ele quer que eu seja como a lua. Você é como a lua, não é? Ela sempre está ai, mesmo que não possamos ver, escondida, como você está. Vou ter que aprender a ser como a lua, enquanto finjo ainda ser como o sol._

_Naruto sorriu se levantando e batendo em suas roupas, tirando um pouco do pó._

_- Vou dormir, esses dias têm sido longos, ainda mais com as perversões do ero-sennin – Naruto riu de sua piada, porque não podia mais falar do sennin, não quando ele mesmo tinha se afundado nas mesmas perversões – nos encontramos amanhã._

_Dizendo isso ele partiu, andando vagarosamente, o esforço pelo treino, a dor pela penetração, tudo isso parecia deixar seu corpo pesado agora, precisava dormir para a Kyuubi poder curar seu corpo, porem ia com a alma e coração mais leves, não estava mais sozinho._

_--_

_Assim se passaram vários dias, que se tornaram meses, que quase fechavam um ano. _

_O treinamento de Naruto dava frutos, o loiro já escondia seus sentimentos quase sempre, com uma cara de pôquer que o ajudava na hora de jogar, e de recolher seu sensei bêbado em algum prostíbulo. Também aprendera muito sobre sexo, do que gostava e do que não gostava, e como impor isso, mesmo não dando uma palavra. Já podia seduzir quase qualquer pessoa, instintivamente sabia como deveria se portar, sorrir e falar. Que face deveria mostrar, porem o vazio se intensificava e Naruto se afastara do prazer, por causa da dor. Não estava ali para isso, estava ali para treinar seu corpo e mente e foi isso que fez, mesmo quando Jiraya o provocou, dizendo que ele era romântico demais, tolo demais, apenas sorriu, se afastando da área povoada para treinar._

_Quando chegou na clareira que encontrara há apenas três dias, no segundo em que tinham chego naquela cidade, sorriu, serenando sua respiração, sentindo o ambiente entorno dele e percebendo que seu misterioso protetor, ou protetora, estava ali. Antes de fazer o selo e invocar os dois mil com que treinava agora, dois ninjas pularam sobre ele._

_Com um pulo, se afastou, notando que usavam hitaiate de Konoha riscado, renegados._

_- Dizem que a Akatsuki oferece um generoso prêmio por você – apontou um deles, tinha cabelos prateados, quase brancos, como os de Mizuki, e parecia tão fraco quanto._

_- Nada pessoal – o outro falou sorrindo com crueldade, Naruto já o conhecia, tinha o visto no bordel onde deixara Jiraya – ouvi dizer que você é realmente bom de cama, uma delicia, então pensei que seria legal nos divertimos com você antes de te entregar para a Akatsuki, sabe como é, ter dinheiro sempre é bom._

_Naruto sorriu de lado, abrindo a jaqueta laranja que ainda usava, ela estava ficando cada dia menor e mais apertada, mas nunca se preocupara com roupas. Viu os olhos dos dois cheios de luxuria quando a deixou escorregar pelos ombros e braços e cair no chão, mostrando o ventre e torso definidos por longos treinamentos de taijutsu._

_- Realmente – o de cabelos prateados falou salivando ao olhar o corpo do menor, cujos cabelos soltos caiam sobre o rosto suave, ocultando os olhos azuis que no mínimo estavam assustados e tímidos – ele é um delicia._

_- Sabem porque a Akatsuki me deseja? – Naruto perguntou, mantendo a voz baixa, quase sensual, com um toque de receio que estava longe de sentir, enquanto deixava a mão descer por suas barriga e parar no botão da calça laranja que estava realmente apertada – sabem porque me querem?_

_- Não – o moreno que Naruto vira no bordel falou sorrindo, passando a língua pelos lábios antes de estender a mão, pensando em avançar e sentir se aquela pele era tão macia e quente como parecia – não sabemos, mas imaginamos, anjinho._

_- Anjinho? – Naruto perguntou rindo um pouco, como se estivesse lisonjeado – não, a Akatsuki me quer porque eu sou um demônio._

_Naruto ergueu os olhos, mostrando-os ao mesmo tempo em que dois bunshin's saiam de trás dele e atacavam._

_- Só taijutsu – Naruto falou olhando com o queixo erguido, a cabeça e corpo em uma postura majestosa – eles são fracos demais para ninjutsus._

_- Hai – os dois bunshin's disseram juntos, atacando como gêmeos, no mesmo ritmo, com os mesmos movimentos._

_O verdadeiro Naruto ficou os observando, procurando falhas, pontos frágeis e os catalogando para serem sanados mais tarde. Quando os bunshin's tinham vencido e imobilizado seus alvos, olharam para ele, a procura de orientação._

_- Levem-nos para longe – Naruto falou – e os matem, há um oi-nin de Konoha a três quilômetros daqui, entreguem a ele os corpos e depois podem desaparecer._

_- Hai, líder – os dois disseram juntos antes de amarrarem seus alvos e os carregar para longe dali._

_- Nada pessoal – Naruto falou ao ver os olhos dos dois fixos nele, em pânico – não me importaria de serem renegados de minha vila, não teria os atacado, e talvez até os ajudasse a fugir e despistar o oi-nin, mas realmente me irrita quando me subestimam. _

_Ficou observando o lugar por onde haviam ido até sentir a confirmação de suas ordens concluídas, e então fez novamente o selo, e mais uma vez não pode o realizar._

_- Não acha que foi cruel demais? – a voz soou as suas costas, a presença era a mesma que Naruto sempre sentia, já tão conhecida, e estranhamente, a voz assim também soou – mostrando o que não poderiam ter?_

_- Sou o Ninja das Distrações e Jiraya me quer como das Seduções também – Naruto falou sem se voltar para aquela voz, sentindo a felicidade por ele enfim se revelar – não vou ser fácil de se capturar, muito menos de usar._

_- Usar? – a voz soou mais próxima, quase as costas de Naruto, que já podia sentir o calor e energia daquele homem – que eu saiba, eles querem apenas tirar sua bijuu e o matar assim._

_- Impossível – Naruto sorriu deixando as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo – a Kyuubi não foi selada em mim como as bijuus nos outros jinchuurikis._

_- Selo é selo, e pode ser quebrado – a voz soou perto do ouvido de Naruto, fazendo o loiro se arrepiar, enquanto as mãos pálidas e quentes seguravam-no pela cintura, pousando sobre seu ventre, sobre o botão e brincando com ele, até o abrir – mesmo belo, acabara morto._

_- A Kyuubi não foi selada inteira dentro de mim – Naruto falou encostando sua cabeça no ombro do homem a suas costas, muito maior do que ele, sentindo seu corpo reagir àquela proximidade, ao apelo erótico que era ter aquelas mãos pálidas e fortes descendo seu zíper – o Yondaime Hokage não era um tolo, e não iria sacrificar seu único filho em vão, ele selou apenas metade dela em meu umbigo._

_Uma das mãos contornou com dois dedos o umbigo de Naruto, fazendo-o gemer de leve._

_- Se tentarem nos separar – Naruto prosseguiu de olhos fechados – será minha morte, é verdade, mas será também a morte da bijuu mais poderosa, aquela que nunca antes foi selada, aquela que nunca antes teve um jinchuuriki. Com minha morte, no dia ela ocorrer, seja hoje ou daqui a cem anos, a Kyuubi parte comigo, como parte de mim._

_Naruto sentiu lábios finos beijando seu pescoço, mas manteve os olhos fechados, aproveitando as caricias daquela boca em seu pescoço, daquela mão em seu mamilo e da outra que baixava sua calça e masturbava-o lentamente._

_- O líder da Akatsuki deve saber disso, por isso serei deixado por último – Naruto revelou – assim como deve saber que somente o Mangekyou Sharingan pode suprimir e comandar a Kyuubi, alem do Shodaime Hokage, é claro._

_- Parece que você sabe bastante – a voz soou na orelha de Naruto, enquanto a língua aveludada lambia-a antes dos dentes morderem de leve sua orelha – conhecimento também é poder, não?_

_- Hai – Naruto ofegou, a mão que o masturbava aumentava o ritmo e então sentiu os joelhos do homem a suas costas empurrarem de leve os seus, fazendo-o ajoelhar-se no chão antes dele empurrar suas costas para frente, deixando-o de quatro sobre o chão de terra, a mão que empurrara delicadamente suas costas desceram por elas, apalpando sua nádega antes de se insinuar entre elas e um dos dedos penetrar seu ânus._

_- Parece que também já possuiu esse tipo de conhecimento – a voz era meio desdenhosa agora e Naruto gemeu de dor ao sentir dois dedos invadindo-o – mas não tão conhecidos a ponto de não sentir mais dor. Não se preocupe, meu raio de sol, não lhe machucarei._

_Naruto concordou e então sentiu os dedos saindo dele antes de retornarem, agora molhados pelo lubrificante e invadindo-o suavemente, arrancando mais gemidos dele. Abriu os olhos então, vendo primeiro o sobretudo negro com nuvens vermelhas voando pela brisa noturna que resfriava sua quente pele, por sobre o ombro, viu Uchiha Itachi o olhando com fome e ternura enquanto o preparava e por mais que soubesse que deveria lutar ou fugir, seu corpo não se moveria, porque queria continuar sentindo aquela presença, queria continuar sentindo aquele prazer. _

_- Logo, logo estarei dentro de você, kitsune – Itachi falou sorrindo de lado – e então será meu._

_Acariciou, mordeu, apalpou e lambeu aquele corpo dourado que se entregava submisso ao seu toque, enquanto seus dedos alargavam cada vez mais aquele delicado ânus rosado, onde queria mais do que tudo se enterrar._

_- Quando foi que perdeu sua virgindade, raio de sol? – perguntou sem realmente se importar._

_- Quando falei com você, no dia em que fiz quatorze – Naruto falou e então gemeu ao sentir os dedos de Itachi se separando e girando dentro dele, isso doía e gerava prazer, em igual medida – a última vez foi há seis meses._

_Itachi sorriu ao ouvir isso, pelo menos Naruto não vinha com a posse de outro homem a se entregar a ele, isso mostrava também que o pequeno não era promiscuo, embora tivesse se esforçado bastante para sê-lo, mas não podia se passar outra coisa, pois seu sensei era ninguém menos que Jiraya. O Sannin fizera bem em treinar a mente e o corpo daquele menino, mesmo assim, ele caia em sua sedução, logo depois disso, poderia o levar facilmente para a Akatsuki e então sua missão estaria completa e ele poderia ir atrás do irmão e matar Orochimaru._

_Naruto sentiu os dedos saindo de dentro dele antes de Itachi o virar e puxar para seu colo, e então escorregar lentamente para dentro dele. Houve dor, muita, porque o pênis de Itachi era grande demais , grosso demais, entrando lubrificado nele. Abriu mais ainda as pernas, ajudando enquanto apoiava as mãos no chão e segurava parte do peso de seu corpo, movendo-se para ajudar a enterrar aquele pênis completamente nele. _

_Itachi esperava sentir prazer, e esperava ter cooperação, assim como sabia que Uzumaki Naruto, o filho de Namikaze Minato era belo, como o pai fora, mas não esperava aquele rosto banhado pela luz da lua, brilhando dourado e quase místico, enquanto a boca entreaberta deixava um gemido lascivo soar, movendo os quadris arredondados para mais perto, para tomar mais. O corpo de Naruto parecia puxar seu pênis para dentro e não o repelir, por mais estreito que fosse, e então observou, parado, sentindo-se todo dentro daquele ninho quente e firme, que vibrava envolvendo-o antes de fechar os olhos pelo prazer súbito que sentiu quando Naruto começou a se mover, empurrando-se contra ele para depois se afastar._

_- Demônio – Itachi gemeu, ouvindo Naruto rir entre gemidos enquanto aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos deixando Itachi sem fôlego, atordoado pelo prazer._

_Naruto se moveu, sabia o que estava fazendo e quando sua experiência acabou, seguiu seu instinto, que era mais do que ótimo. Foi se movendo, cada vez mais frenético, até dar impulso com as mãos e se abraçar a Itachi, mudando o ritmo._

_- Se vai me usar, como aqueles renegados queriam – Naruto falou sentindo os dentes do moreno se cravarem em seu ombro em represaria pela frustração gerada pela quebra no ritmo – e depois vai me levar para seu líder, então pelo menos vai me dar mais prazer do que qualquer outro. Já aviso, Uchiha Itachi, isso não será rápido, mas será muito, muito prazeroso, por isso finja que é um bom ninja e me deixe comandar._

_Itachi bateu naquelas nádegas redondas, fazendo Naruto rir e se mover mais rápido, com mais força, fazendo-o ser tragado por ele e pelo prazer que lhe dava mais uma vez. O diabinho estava os provocando, sempre os conduzindo até o limite, até a beira do precipício e então retrocedendo, como uma criança que brinca com o perigo. O fazia com uma segurança lasciva e o olhava cheio de luxuria, com um sorriso na boca vermelha, que roçava a sua, oferecendo-os. Itachi aceitou aquele convite, assim como já aceitara os comandos daquele loiro. Beijou-o com crescente paixão, pensando que o experiente Uchiha Itachi estava aprendendo algo novo com o amiguinho de seu ototo. Admirando a forma como ele lhe despia lentamente o sobretudo, e depois puxava aos poucos sua blusa telada para cima, antes de separar os lábios rapidamente e a passar por sua cabeça e a manter, prendendo seus braços, antes de sorrir e os libertar, jogando a blusa por sobre seu ombro._

_- Você é muito gostoso – Naruto falou contra os lábios do moreno, empurrando-o para se deitar sobre o chão enquanto começava mais uma vez os crescentes movimentos, fazendo Itachi apertar suas nádegas por isso – quando eu permitir que você goze, vai me agradecer por ter te feito esperar, Itachi._

_Itachi gemeu em concordância, sem no entanto ignorar a arrogância com que Naruto falara aquilo. Quem diria que o loiro que observava atentamente desde que deixara Konoha, que há quase um ano não conseguia esconder nenhum de seus sentimentos, que falava com os desconhecido oculto por causa de sua solidão. O menino humilde que conhecera em uma hospedaria a mais de um ano, e que acatara o pedido de seu ototo e não o atacara, estaria agora com aquele sorriso, com aquela confiança. Não que ela fosse desmerecida, Naruto o estava enlouquecendo de prazer._

_- Itachi, Itachi – Naruto chamou baixinho puxando seus ombros e o abraçando, colando os corpos enquanto chegava mais uma vez ao liminar antes de suprimir e retornar ao começo._

_- Preciso...- Itachi falou já trêmulo, chegava a doer, seu pênis latejava, desejando gozar, desejando o prazer completo._

_- Hai – Naruto falou e então pegou cada um dos braços de Itachi e acomodou as pernas sobre eles enquanto espalmava as mãos pálidas em suas nádegas – me sustente, me mostre como._

_- Vou gozar dentro de você – Itachi rugiu e Naruto sorriu antes de gemer ao sentir Itachi o sustentando e empurrando para si, enterrando-se dentro dele e movendo seus quadris, enquanto o mantinha no mesmo lugar. Seu corpo vibrava pelas estocadas fortes e violentas, quase gritava de prazer, puxou os cabelos negros com força, quase cravando seu dedos na cabeça de Itachi enquanto gozava de encontro aquele abdômen, marcando-o da mesma forma como seu interior era marcado pelo moreno._

_Itachi se viu trêmulo, ofegante, deitado sobre o chão de terra, com uma lua cheia imensa a os iluminar enquanto sentia que não conseguiria se mover tão cedo. Nunca tivera um orgasmo tão intenso, quase pudera imaginar que morria. Naruto estava quase igual, ofegante, esparramado sobre ele. Debilmente, ergueu seu braço, sentindo-o pesado demais, como nunca estivera, nem mesmo depois dos piores treinos, e acariciou os cabelos dourados que se espalhavam por seu peito e ombro, e então o loiro ergueu a cabeça, roçando os lábios aos dele antes de sorrir._

_- Pode me levar agora – Naruto falou._

_- Não vai implorar por sua liberdade? – Itachi perguntou sorrindo de lado, tentando ver se o loiro lhe preparava alguma armadilha._

_- Olhe – Naruto pediu, segurando com as duas mãos o rosto de Itachi, enquanto igualava os olhos, permitindo que aquele Mangekyou Sharingan visse tudo que sabia, sentia e pensava, entregando sua mente da mesma forma que entregara seu corpo._

_Itachi o fez, vendo que Naruto não mentira sobre a Kyuubi e seu selo, que não mentira sobre o conhecimento que possuía da Akatsuki e que parecia saber até mais do que ele, assim como sabia dos acontecimentos que precipitaram a Kyuubi contra Konoha, que levaram a seu selamento dentro dele, sobre o massacre Uchiha, sobre muitas coisas, assim como as suspeitas sobre qual era a identidade verdadeira do líder da Akatsuki._

_Saindo da mente de Naruto, viu o loiro piscar, meio confuso, antes de balançar a cabeça e então soltar seu rosto e se afastar dele. Observou-o caminhar até sua calça e a colocar, antes de prender o hitaiate que havia caído, e então ir até a jaqueta e a bater nas pernas antes de vestir e fechar._

_- Podemos repetir isso quando desejar – falou sentando próximo a Itachi, sereno como um lago em um dia sem vento – mas não será fácil me enganar e me matar._

_- Como sabe tanto? – perguntou se erguendo, mais por necessidade de não mostrar fraqueza, quando era obvio que o garoto já estava refeito do prazer que quase os matara, do que por vontade, por ele, dormiria ali, abraçado a Naruto, satisfeito até acordar e fazer tudo novamente – Jiraya não pode saber tanto assim._

_- Há coisas que ele sabe, outra que não – Naruto falou sorrindo, então Itachi não conseguira encontrar as fontes de suas informações – assim como a coisas que ele me esconde, e coisas que eu escondo dele. Muito do que eu sei agora, ele demorará a descobrir, isso porque subestima aquilo que vive dentro de mim, erro que seu líder também comete. Presumem que a Kyuubi seja um monte de chakra, com personalidade maligna, uma formidável fonte de poder, mas será que é só isso, Itachi? Será que um homem bom e pacifico como o Yondaime, que amava Konoha, que a protegeu com sua vida, sacrificando seu único filho, a prova de seu amor pela ninja de Redemoinho que o condenaram por amar, iria o deixar com algo que fosse completamente daninho? Havia outras formas, ele estava pronto para morrer, ele oferecia sua vida por Konoha, pela segurança de seu povo, um homem como você, se sacrificando como você, iria deixar para trás algo que só pudesse fazer seu menino sofrer?_

_- Mas você..._

_- Nas mãos dos ignorantes eu sofri – Naruto cortou – falharam ao me manter sozinho, ao me esconder minha história, ao me negar o amor de meus pais e até mesmo seus nomes, mas descobri que a Kyuubi vivia dentro de mim quando me tornei genin. Quando Orochimaru atacou, alterou meu selo, para que meu chakra e o da Kyuubi se chocassem e repelissem, para que Sasuke ficasse sozinho, dependendo daquele selo maldito que consumia sua mente e a tornava cada vez mais maligna, despertando o pior dele. Jiraya percebeu e concertou, porem uma vez que o selo é alterado, ele jamais volta ao normal, e Jiraya me ensinou a encontrar a Kyuubi, a pedir a ela por poder. Eu me encontrei com a própria, cara a cara, e desde então, tenho a procurado, para conhecer seu poder, e não só isso. A raposa gosta bastante de conversar, ainda mais se é sobre ela, e sobre o sharingan que ela tanto odeia._

_Itachi olhou pasmo para Naruto, quando ele desenvolvera aquilo? Quando se tornara aquele guerreiro? Como não percebera?_

_- Algumas coisas, eu escondo até de mim mesmo – Naruto falou e então moveu as mãos, formando algo que não era um selo, e sorriu antes de liberar chakra e acionar o jutsu – parece que Konoha não ensina teoria das propriedades de selo nem mesmo para seus Anbu, que interessante. Se não quer lutar, volte a seus olhos normais, ela é temperamental._

_Naruto então libertou o poder, e um outro Naruto, de olhos vermelhos apareceu sentado às costas de Naruto, encostado com as costas nas dele._

_- Bonita noite – falou, uma voz mais profunda, mais sábia, mais cruel – bonita demais para perder tempo com um Uchiha._

_- Não seja rabugenta – Naruto replicou rindo – ele não sabe muitas coisas, e conhece tanto de outras._

_- Uchiha sempre se importaram demais com jutsus, selos e besteiras – o Naruto de olhos vermelhos, a própria Kyuubi falou sorrindo de lado, arrogante – por isso sempre me atraíram com suas pequenas quimeras e rebeliões, fora que o sangue deles é amargo, forte, um bom sangue de se provar. Pena que meu jinchuuriki pareça discordar completamente de mim nesse ponto. Você os atrai, meu menino, mas eles sempre vão acabar te traindo e te abandonando. Uchiha só pensa e vive por Uchiha, esse ai mesmo, não é seu amante, pensava em te usar, te entregar ao líder, e ir salvar o ototo babaca e amargo dele. Aquele que ainda chora chamando o papai e a mamãe, que em anos, nunca se interessou por desvendar o porque, nunca se interessou na história de seu clã, na de Konoha ou nenhuma outra. A sabedoria poderia bater nele e ele nem notaria._

_Naruto riu baixinho, concordava com a Kyuubi em alguns aspectos. Sasuke era mesmo ingênuo em alguns pontos, e tolo em outros. Limitado em sua ânsia por vingança e conquista de poder. Mas nem todos tinham um demônio sábio dentro de si._

_- Como..._

_- Comunicativo e articulado ele, não? – Kyuubi perguntou apontando Itachi – você me envergonha com suas taras._

_Naruto riu balançando a cabeça, Itachi estava se irritando com os comentário da Kyuubi e com seus risos._

_- Não provoque – pediu – quem vê, pensa que foi fácil chegar a esse ponto, em que eu e ela pararíamos calmamente, um ao lado do outro, conversando sobre amenidades e sobre coisas profundas, mas a verdade é que foi um longo caminho até chegarmos a isso._

_- Na primeira vez que ele me libertou para pegar um ar, como disse – Kyuubi falou sorrindo faceira – eu tentei fugir e descobri que estou vinculada a ele e que só posso me afastar alguns metros, e então resolvi o matar e fugir, para ver que qualquer dano que eu faço ao corpo dele, ou mente, sofro também. Quanto à dominação, bem, não posso fazer, embora já tenhamos nos divertido simulando._

_- Conhecimento é poder – Naruto falou fazendo o selo enquanto a Kyuubi abanava para Itachi e voltava para dentro de Naruto – como disse, sempre haverá coisas que esconderei até de mim mesmo._

_- Porque me mostrou tudo isso? – Itachi perguntou contraindo os olhos, o que aquele loiro queria realmente? – qual o seu objetivo?_

_- Agora? – Naruto perguntou sorrindo – que você me acompanhe até meu quarto no hotel e que passe a noite comigo. Amanhã, a luz do sol, conversaremos e então você me fala seus planos, e eu falo os meus e vemos como podemos transformá-los em nossos planos._

--

Nossos planos, Naruto pensou ferido. Nunca houvera realmente nossos planos, apenas uma simulação. Conhecia Itachi, se ele escolhera morrer, deveria ter o decidido há muito tempo, naquela noite em que deixara o irmão vivo depois de matar seu clã. Fora somente uma distração, uma peça no jogo tão esquematizado de Itachi, a última defesa de Konoha e de Sasuke. Engraçado como ele próprio dera a Itachi as coordenadas para que isso viesse a acontecer.

- Pegue de volta seu poder – Naruto pegando a calça e a vestindo, como daquela vez, só que dessa, não tinha nenhum trunfo na manga, nada escondera, nada guardara para si – pegue esse maldito poder de volta Itachi!

Itachi contemplou os olhos azuis, cheios de revolta e dor, pela primeira vez via-os assim pelo que ele causara, e não pelos atos de outros.

- Não preciso de seu poder, não era isso que eu queria – Naruto falou, sentindo as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto e já não se importava mais em as ocultar – pegue de volta, porque vou proteger Konoha e salvar Sasuke sozinho, com o poder que tenho, e com o da Kyuubi.

- Fique com ele – Itachi falou arrumando suas roupas enquanto Naruto se vestia, a fúria dele fazia seu chakra oscilar perigosamente entorno do corpo dourado, agitando os cabelos loiros – pelo menos assim, uma parte de mim seguirá com você.

- Não importa – Naruto se levantou – vou descobrir uma forma de me livrar disso, nem que tenha que dar para Sasuke ou Kakashi. Não quero mais nada seu dentro de mim.

Itachi estava pronto para punir o loiro mais uma vez quando ouviu seu suspiro desolado.

- Já tenho coisas suas demais dentro de mim – falou encarando Itachi – porem vou me forçar a esquecer, um pouco a cada dia, até que um dia eu acorde e já nem saiba mais quem você é ou foi.

Itachi se aproximou, segurando o rosto de Naruto, forçando-o a o encarar e usou seu Mangekyou Sharingan pela segunda vez no loiro, procurando respostas sem saber as perguntas e então se afastou pálido, assustado.

- Minha mente é minha, Itachi, você me escondeu coisas demais, enquanto eu tudo abria para você, agora é minha vez de proteger - Naruto falou magoado - me beije e vá, Itachi. Apenas me beije e vá!

Itachi o beijou, com todo o desespero dos últimos beijos, com toda a fome daqueles que sentem o fim e percebem que não se amaram o suficiente. Beijou Naruto como se sua vida dependesse do loiro e sentiu que nunca contara sua decisão porque somente Naruto poderia mudá-la. Queria que Naruto lhe pedisse para desistir de tudo, que fosse com ele contar os fatos a seu irmão, que...

- Eu te amo hoje, Itachi. E vou amar amanhã - Naruto falou baixo, quando os lábios se separaram - e por muito tempo ainda, mas não te pedirei nada e nada mais entregarei. Adeus, meu Itachi.

Itachi viu Naruto limpar o rosto e então lhe sorriu, fazendo o selo e o jutsu de transporte que o afastariam dali, de Naruto, de tudo que o fazia fraquejar. Porem, dentro de seu peito, o germe da duvida já estava alojado. Poderia deixar Konoha e Sasuke para Naruto, ninguém os protegeria melhor, porem, poderia deixar Naruto para Sasuke?

Fim

**Nota da Li**

Pronto, mais uma linda ItaNaru. Pesei seriamente em continuar, mas não me veio mais nenhuma idéia, então acho que acaba assim mesmo, já que o dono de Naruto não seguiu minhas detalhadas instruções, só espero que ele não me irrite ainda mais, ou...

Obrigado aos que leram, até mais e,

Beijos da Li.


End file.
